Complicated Love
by Konety
Summary: How does Pein deal with all the dramatic romance? He splits them up into new teams of course!
1. Chapter 1

The sound of rough bristles filled the room. "Kisame, be a dear and fetch me some dango please." A soft and harmonious voice flew over to the man on his knees. "Yes dear." The large shark like man got up off the floor and put the scrub brush into a bucket of soapy water. "Anything else Angel?" Kisame inquired, turning to face the handsome young man on the couch. Itachi let a thoughtful look cross his face as he contemplated the question. "No, that's all. Go now Kisa-koi." Plump, succulent lips closed around a strawberry. As Itachi continued to eat the ruby red fruit, Kisame went to acquire dango for his lover.

As Kisame tree hopped through the rain and hail, for that night it was very stormy, he heard a crack and whipped his head around. A branch crashed to the forest floor and the next thing he knew he was falling to the ground. Cursing himself for getting distracted, the missing-nin took a look at his ankle. Swollen and purple, the ankle throbbed in protest whenever he tried to stand. "Log damn it!" he yelled, cursing the heavens for his misfortune. Numbing his ankle, foot, shin, and knee, Kisame managed to get to Itachi's favorite Dango shop, The Tea Truffle Diner. Now The Tea Truffle Diner, or the 'TTD' to most everyone who went there, was a good ways away. In fact, this diner was not even in Ame, it was in a little town a few miles outside of it.

The diner was always sunny and the weather was to. It also happened to be 1287 miles away from the base. As Kisame was closing in on the establishment, he felt a tug on his ring. Rolling his eyes he sat down and began to meditate. Not even a minute later, Kisame felt his subconscious float into the room. Pein stood there fuming. "Where the hell have you been?" Pein shouted with his eyes narrowed. "Sorry, Itachi sent me out for some Dango, I'm almost at TTD. Do you wa-"before Kisame could finish, Pein interrupted.

"We have an important meeting in 3 hours. I swear to myself I will make it shark fin soup the theme tomorrow at dinner if you're late." Pein abruptly hung up and Kisame's eyes snapped open. As soon as Kisame finished getting the dango he rushed to the base. He had arrived five minutes early and was coated in wet leaves, burn marks, and branches stuck out of his cloak and hair. He carried the petite white box with Itachi's dango to his room and went to shower. After a shower with a new record of 2 minutes, Kisame rushed to the meeting room.

The door slammed open while Kisame panted and walked to his seat with purple splotchy cheeks. In his hand was the perfect and pristine white box. Sitting down he passed it over to Itachi. "Hm…I'm not really hungry right now and this dango is cold. Next time come back a bit faster." Itachi said with a hint of annoyance. "Sorry Angel." Kisame apologized looking down at his lap with shame. "It's fine Kisa-koi, just don't let it happen again." Itachi tilted his head and glanced at Pein, who happened to be glaring at him.

"Now that your lovers spat is over, we have some important matters to discuss." Pein looked at all of them accusingly. "We have to much money." Pein stated, clearly and plainly. "What!? You can never have too much money! All due respect Leader-sama bu-"Kakuzu started to go off on a rant, but Pein shut him up quickly. "Silence!" Pein glowered at him. "All of you are no longer allowed to go out on bounty missions, only Sasori and Orochimaru are allowed to until further notice. That is final." Pein nodded at the aforementioned people.

"Now we must discuss the issue of your relationships and partnerships." Konan's eyebrow delicately rose at this, for she and Na-Pein had discussed this before and decided to let it alone. Apparently she wasn't as in the loop as she thought… "We will be switching the teams until you and your new partner get along. There will be no complaints or fighting, or else." Everyone glanced at their significant other and gave them a look, except Itachi. Itachi looked nonchalant and calm. "These are the new teams…."

****Tell me what you think about the first chapter! I hope to get another chapter up soon, please post a review down below telling me what you thought about my story! Also I will put a voting poll for who you want Konan to be paired with, I'll take it into consideration who you guys want, but I have a pretty nice plan already. Thank you for reading and if you have any questions please put it in a review and I'll answer it in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Konan sighed as her new partner tripped in the dark, damp cave they were exploring. Again. The bumbling fool wasn't cursing up a storm, but he sure was pretty clumsy. The only thing she could thank Pein for, was sparing her the experience of working with _Hidan._ Rolling her eyes at the larger mans apologies; she waved him off and went deeper into the cave, her partner following not far behind.

Hidan cursed. Pein stuck him with this asshole! He would rather be working with fucking KAKUZU! Shaking his fist at the man, if you could call him that, he was stuck with; he began to curse up a storm. His partner just rolled his eyes, smirked, and insulted him, before a half hearted apology left his mouth. Hidan was royally pissed, but continued on to their destination.

Orochimaru smirked slightly. He was satisfied with his partner. Sure it wasn't exactly the one he wanted, but hey, beggars can't be choosers, right? At least he didn't get Hidan! Konan and Pein would also have been disastrous partners to have, as they might figure out his plans. Thankfully his partner was just ignorant enough that he would be able to experiment on the side. (Or at least absorbed enough in his own hobbies that he wouldn't notice…)

Pein sighed. He felt bad for the other members, well, he felt bad for Konan at least. The person he felt got it the worst though was Sasori. Sure, he didn't get Hidan, but he did get Itachi. Itachi was the worst partner to have currently because most of the time he was complaining and moaning about how he missed his "Kisa-koi." He really needed to talk to him about that, and hurry up and recruit some new members, jeez, why were his current ones so obnoxious?

*In Iwa*

"ACHOO!" The blonde boy sneezed, causing the current Kage of Iwa to snort once more before continuing his lecture. God help him, lest he finally succumb to his desires of experimenting with his clan's jutsu, actu-. Oonoki's (stupid annoying dumb…) voice broke him out of his thoughts, putting that idea to rest, for now at least….

*In Konoha*

Obito Uchiha sneezed, alerting Kakashi to his presence. Being tackled out of the bush where he witnessed the love of his life die at the hands (hand really..) of his best, and only, friend was a surprise. "O-Obito?" Kakashi's eyes welled up with tears, as he explained and cried and sobbed and squeezed the younger (only by 2 weeks, 6 days, and 16 hours!) Uchiha close to him. Maybe, maybe Kakashi wasn't a traitor…

Zetsu cursed as his tool abandoned him. Oh well, of t-. He choked up blood and the last thing he saw was the angry face of the yellow flash. Too bad Zetsu hadn't discovered how to clone himself yet, Madara would die a slow and bitter death, with no company or legacy…

The Yellow flash, or the man known not nearly as popularly by Minato Namikaze, wiped the blood (or whatever the hell that odd white oozy stuff was…) off on his jacket, threw it up, and used a relatively small fire jutsu to burn it. There, now to check on his students. The only thing keeping him from crying was the fact that Kakashi needed a good lecture right about now… (His poor heart couldn't bear the thought of yelling at Obito, at least, not yet…)

Kaguya sat in the moon and sighed. There went her last plan of escape and the last of her life force. As her consciousness slowly faded, she thought about what _could_ have happened, had Zetsu not failed her…

The bright smiling face of a young girl slowly diminished as she, by pure coincidence, overheard her village elders speak of eliminating her clan. Eyes widened, as she rushed off to her home. In another universe, she wouldn't have been as stealthy and would have been caught and hung for treason. In another universe, she wouldn't have heard from the mouth of her mother that she was to be the clan's sacrificial lamb. In another universe, she wouldn't have become a missing-nin, famous for her ability to shape shift like the rest of her clan.

In another universe, when the rest of her clan was killed, they pretended that she was the reason why. Here, they looked as bad as the Kaguya, ruthless and blood thirsty killers. In another universe, her first friend was a dead little girl named Rin. In another universe, she wasn't a ruthless killer, she yearned to heal, like a priestess in her clan. Here, she yearned to destroy, like the slug-sannin Tsunade. Here, she was the second and final female member of a group of notorious missing-nin. Here she was a member of the Akatsuki.


End file.
